Jack and Bonny The true life beginns
by bad harmony
Summary: Ungefähr ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit Jack Barbossa getötet hat. Doch sein ganzes bissheriges Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt, als ihm die Tochter eines reichen Kaufmannes in Tortuga begegnet. Was will sie jetzt machen und das so ganz alleine :?Und war
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and Bonny- The true life beginns!**

Kapitel 1: Dem Käfig entflohen!

Es stank, es war laut sogar unglaublich laut und es war verdammt gefährlich!

Es war einfach der beste Ort, den es in der ganzen Karibik zu geben schien.

Tortuga!

Wie lange hatte sie gehofft, gebetet dass sie endlich an so einem Ort landen würde, an einem Ort wie Tortuga. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten in der milden Abendbrise, ja hier konnte sie endlich frei sein.

Zu lange hatte sie in einem Käfig gelebt, wie ein Kanarienvogel. Sie verfluchte die Reichen und ihre Sitten und Marotten. 18 Jahre lang hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt in einer Welt zu leben, in die man sie gezwungen hatte. Sie war einfach keine Frau, die gerne zu eng geschnürte Mieder und zu weite Röcke trug und dann erst diese Verhaltensweisen.

„Sitz gerade… starr nicht so in der Gegend herum… halte dich von den Leuten von der Straße fern…" Ihr ganzes Leben lang dröhnten diese Predigten in ihren Ohren und noch viele andere. Ihre Eltern wollten immer die perfekte Tochter haben, doch sie konnten nicht akzeptieren, dass sie gerne Hosen trug, ihre Meinung äußerte und vor allem nie einen Mann heiraten würde, der meint sie könne nicht mal 1 und 1 zusammenzählen und dann auch noch der Meinung war, dass das genau so zu sein hätte.

Doch nun war sie endlich frei, sie konnte es fast schon auf ihrer zarten, blassen Haut spüren.

Sie konnte nun endlich über ihr eigenes Leben bestimmen und es würde toll werden!

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran denken musste wie ihre Eltern reagieren würden, wenn sie erfahren sollten, dass ihre einzige 18 jährige Tochter sich in Tortuga, der Stadt der Piraten aufhielt. Oh man die würden ausflippen und wahrscheinlich die halbe Garde hinter ihr herschicken um sie zurück zuholen.

Mit einem Mal, sie blickte verträumt in der Gegend herum, tippte ihr jemand nicht gerade zaghaft auf die Schulter.

Wäre sie immer zuhause geblieben, wie es ihre Eltern immer gewollt hatten, dann hätte sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich zu Tode erschrocken. Allerdings war sie nie eine gehorsame Tochter gewesen, eher das vollkommene Gegenteil. Der Hafen und die verwegenen Menschen hatten sie schon von klein auf fasziniert und angezogen.

Langsam, voller Anmut und Arroganz drehte sie sich um und blickte in die wohl schönsten braunen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Doch diese Augen waren nicht das Einzige was sie fesselten, sondern einfach der ganze Mann. Seine fast schon aristokratischen Gesichtszüge, die braungebrannte Haut, die langen schwarzen Haare.

Vor ihr stand wohl der attraktivste und wenn auch skurrilste Pirat den sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und auf ihrer Fahrt von Port Poyal nach Tortuga hatte sie so einige gesehen.

In ihrem Inneren brodelten die Gefühle, doch nach außen zeigte sie immer noch das arroganteste Gesicht das sie auf Lager hatte. Konnte das vielleicht Liebe auf den ertsen Blick sein?

„Ach sei nicht albern! So was gibt es gar nicht!" dachte sie bevor giftig zischte: „ Was willst du?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes bildete sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen als er sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr fast schon in die Augen starrte.

„Das du mir aus dem Weg gehst Liebes! Ich hab es verdammt eilig, klar soweit?" säuselte er dunkel und kam noch ein Stück näher.

„So fett bist du aber nicht, dass du nicht um mich herum gehen könntest, _mein Lieber_! Also mach das du Land gewinnst!" spie sie ihm trocken entgegen und in ihren Augen fing es vor Kampfeslust an zu funkeln.

Der Fremde richtete sich abrupt wieder auf, was ihn scheinbar ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen schien. Er schwankte heftig und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen. Sie wusste zwar nicht wieso er dies tat, aber es war ihr auch egal. Der Kerl gefiel ihr vom ersten Augenblick an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu mein Schatz ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow klar soweit, und wenn ich genau diesen Weg gehen will, dann werde ich da auch lang gehen. Also geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Jack gefiel dieses Spiel. Dieses Weib war nicht wie andere Frauen. Sie war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und schien ziemlichen Mut zu haben, so scheinbar ganz alleine in Tortuga rum zulaufen. Nagut im großen und ganzen war sie wie die ganzen Huren, die hier arbeiteten, doch etwas war anders, ganz anders. Sie schien aus gutem Hause zu kommen, wenn man von ihrer Haltung und ihrer blassen Haut ausging. Doch was hatte sie dann hier zu suchen.

Ihre Augen funkelten so blau wie das Meer, dass er so liebte und ihre blonden Haare waren lang und fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht. Ihre Haut war zart, wenn auch zu hell für seinen Geschmack, doch im großen und ganzen gefiel ihm was er da vor sich sah. Sie war zwar nicht die Schönheit pur, aber auf jeden Fall verdammt gut anzuschauen.

Sie trug einen schlichten grauen Baumwollrock und eine weite rote verwaschene Bluse, doch Jack konnte sich denken was für ein Körper sich unter diesen alten Sachen verbarg.

Etwas versöhnlicher beugte er sich wieder vor und sagte fast schon zärtlich: „ In Ordnung Liebes was hältst du davon wenn wir noch mal von vorne anfangen und nicht mehr Katz und Maus spielen!"

Mit Freude stellte er fest, dass ihre Augen einen sanfteren Ausdruck annahmen, doch ihre Gesichtszüge blieben adelig arrogant.

Überlegen kreuzte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn abschätzend an.

Sie war gespannt, was heute noch alles passieren würde. Doch bis jetzt war alles wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du aufhörst hier so dämlich rum zu säuseln und mich endlich zu was zu trinken einlädst, denn ich denke das es genau deswegen so eilig hattest. Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht?" fragte sie und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Jack schien seine Möglichkeiten abzuwegen und kam nur auf einen guten Schluss zurück.

„Aye du hast recht Liebes! Doch ich zahle nicht einen einzigen Becher, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast wie du heißt, klar soweit!" sie fand es klang schon ziemlich nach einem Befehl und dann auch noch dieser Finger, den er ihr ins Gesicht hielt.

Aber schon jetzt war sie dieses verrückten Piraten mit Haut und Haar verfallen.

Jack fand sie sogar noch hübscher, als sich ein ehrliches und strahlendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

„Abgemacht Captain Sparrow!" Sie reichte ihm die Hand, welche er nach kurzem Zögern auch herzlich und mit einem breiten Grinsen, was seine Goldzähne hervorhob entgegennahm.

„Nenn mich Jack Liebes! So alt bin ich dann auch wieder nicht, aye?"

Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an und Jack spürte wie sich in ihm etwas regte.

Etwas was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Etwas das ihm geradezu Angst machte.

Was zum Teufel war das?

„Aye Jack! Ich bin, Bonny, Bonny Carter!" stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte seine Hand.

Verwirrt runzelte Jack die Stirn und sah Bonny kritisch von oben bis unten an.

„Also Bonny Carter, entweder ist das nicht dein richtiger Name oder ich hab mich in deiner Abstammung geirrt," sagte er und starrte sie fast schon an.

„Was?"

Nun lag es an Bonny die Stirn zu runzeln und verwirrt dreinzuschauen.

Jack lachte kurz auf und fuchtelte mit seinen Armen um seine Worte zu unterstreichen: „ Naja Schatz der Name Bonny Carter ist im Adel nicht sehr häufig!"

Bonnys Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig wieder und sie begann glockenhell zu lachen.

„Na komm schon lass uns in die Taverne gehen ich hab durst! Ich erzähl dir meine Lebensgeschichte wenn wir sitzen, schließlich bin schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen," meinte sie, wischte sich schnell eine ihrer blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nahm den verdutzten Captain Sparrow bei der Hand um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

„Jetzt lass ich mich schon von herumführen, wie einen kleinen Köter! Gerade mal 10 Minuten kenn ich diese Frau und schon hat sie mich voll unter Kontrolle! Ich will wieder auf meine Pearl!" dachte Jack und doch sein Gesicht zeigte die reine Freude.

Was sprach schon dagegen so einen Perle an der Hand zu haben.

TBC!

Na was haltet ihr davon? Ist noch im Aufbau auch was die Schreibweise angeht. Ich brauch immer etwas bis ich rein gekommen bin. Auf jeden fall hoffe, dass es euch gefällt! Würde mich echt über Reviews freuen!

Liebe Euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Männer und Frauen!

Bonny saß in einer dunklen Ecke in der nächst besten Taverne, die sie und Jack finden konnten. Vollkommen überwältigt schaute sie sich in der dunklen und schmutzigen Taverne um. Das war das wahre Leben und so sah es also aus, wenn man wirklich Spaß hatte. Die Männer und Frauen tranken was das Zeug hielt und erst prügelten sie sich wie die Wilden, wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit und in der nächsten Minute tranken sie wieder freundschaftlich ihren Rum miteinander. Doch am meisten war sie von der Tatsache fasziniert, dass jeder in dieser Stadt Jack kannte und ihm jeglichen Respekt entgegenbrachten.

Bonny wusste zwar, dass dies ein ziemlich raues Pflaster war und es nicht ungefährlich war hier ganz alleine rum zulaufen, doch hier war sie frei.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln sah zu wie Jack versuchte mit zwei Krügen durch die tobende Meute zu gelangen und scheinbar hatte er dabei nicht vor auch nur einen dieser Taugenichtse zu streifen. Die wenigsten sahen ihn auf sich zukommen und machten schnell einen Schritt zur Seite, denn keiner wollte sich mit Captain Sparrow anlegen.

Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte Bonny schon ungeduldig an dem kleinen Tisch sitzen.

Grinsend kam er auf sie zu und hielt demonstrative die Krüge hoch.

„So Liebes ich hab mein Wort gehalten, jetzt bist du dran," sagte er, drückte ihr einen Krug in die Hand und prostete ihr überschwänglich zu.

Bonny lachte und ließen ihren Becher mit seinem zusammenstoßen.

„Ja das hast und ich hab noch nie mein Wort gebrochen, na ja zumindest nicht bei Menschen, die mich so nehmen wie ich bin!" sagte sie, doch den letzten teil hatte sie geflüstert in der Hoffnung das Jack es nicht verstanden hatte, allerdings schien er sehr gute Ohren zu haben.

Seine gerunzelte Stirn und seine verwirrten Augen sagten ihr, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hatte.

Langsam beugte Jack seinen Kopf näher zu der Frau vor ihm und fragte mit leiser dunkler Stimme: „ Wie bist du denn wirklich?"

Seine Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, was Jack nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Er hatte sich noch nie für die Lebensgeschichte anderer Menschen interessiert, nicht allein deswegen hätte er Will damals auf der Fahrt nach Tortuga gern über Bord geschmissen, als er ihm von seiner gaaanzen Kindheit erzählt hatte.

Doch bei dieser Frau hier vor ihm war es etwas anderes! Ihre Geschichte interessierte ihn, sie interessierte ihn wirklich!

Jack sah ihr tief in die traurigen Augen und er fragte sich, was ihr passiert sein musste. Dieser traurige und einsame Ausdruck passte nicht zu ihr. Sie sollte lachen, scherzen und das Leben genießen.

„Also Herzchen was ist?" fragte er wieder.

Bonny nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Rum und fing an zu husten. An dieses Gesöff musste sie sich erst einmal gewöhnen. Entschuldigend lächelte sie Jack an und begann leise und stockend an zu erzählen: „ Also wo fang ich am besten an? Ich wurde hier in Port Royal geboren, aber meine Familie stammt ursprünglich aus England, genauer gesagt aus London. Meine Familie war schon immer sehr vermögend, doch adelig waren wir nie"! Schnell trank sie noch einen Schluck und überlegte wie sie weiter erzählen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht von wem ich das habe, aber ich habe noch nie zu meiner Familie oder gar in diese Gesellschaft gepasst. Ich habe gehasst an feinen Gesellschaften teilzunehmen, mich von hirnrissigen Idioten einlullen zu lassen und mich von meiner Mutter in jeder Situation belehren zu lassen! Ich wollte endlich selber für mich entscheiden können und deshalb bin ich abgehauen!"

Jack schaute sie verdutzt an: „ Und jetzt bist du ganz alleine und treibst dich in Tortuga herum. Ich mein mir ist das ja egal Liebes, aber hier ist es ganz schön gefährlich!"

Bonny schnaubte ziemlich undamenhaft und blitzte ihn gefährlich an: „ Lass das mal meine Sorge sein! Ich kann schon ziemlich gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, vielen Dank auch!"

Sie hatte sich zurückgelehnt und ihre Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt. Was dachte dieser Kerl eigentlich wer er war? Nur weil sie eine Frau war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie schwach war und nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen keiner der beiden sprach. Weder Jack noch Bonny wussten so genau was sie überhaupt sagen sollten. Jack wusste nicht wie er auf ihr plötzliches Verhalten reagieren sollte, was hatte er denn falsches gesagt. Da macht sich schon mal Sorgen um jemanden und dann wird man grundlos von der Seite angeblafft.

Sie war eine Frau und eine zierliche noch dazu und Tortuga war ein raues Pflaster. Ganz sicher nicht der richtige Ort für eine Frau aus Port Royal!

Leise seufzte er und stand torkelnd wie immer auf, durchaus den fragend Blick seines Gegenübers bemerkend. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ging er.

„So ein Mist!" fluchte Bonny leise, musste aber gleich darauf lächeln. Das konnte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Wenn ihre Eltern sie doch jetzt sehen könnten. Hier saß sie, fluchte, trank Rum und stritt mit einem Piraten, der jetzt auch noch die beleidigte Leberwurst spielte.

Männer! Egal ob Ehrenmann oder Pirat, reich oder arm, Aufreißer oder Schüchtern alle waren sie gleich!

„Die sollte man alle in eine Kiste stecken und wegsperren!" murmelte sie leise.

Seufzend stand sie nun ebenfalls auf und versuchte sich einen Weg durch die betrunkene Menge zu bahnen. Über Jack konnte sie später noch nachdenken, jetzt brauchte sie erst einmal einen Schlafplatz und morgen würde sie sich ein Schiff suchen auf dem sie anheuern konnte. Sie wusste sie musste sich große Mühe geben und noch viel härter werden, wenn sie in der Welt der Piraten eine Chance haben wollte.

Endlich war Bonny an der Theke angekommen und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals, als sie nach dem Wirt rief.

„Na endlich!" stöhnte sie als er sie endlich gesehen hatte und auf sie zukam.

„Na Missy was kann ich für dich tun? Wenn du arbeit brauchst, könnte ich dir gerne helfen!" säuselte er und grinste sie lüstern an. Bonny musste ein Würgen unterdrücken und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme.

„Nein danke ich brauche nur ein Zimmer für ein oder zwei Nächte!" sagte sie und versuchte kühl und fest zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte.

Der Wirt, ein schmieriger und finsterer Kerl mit Glatze blickte sie finster an, hätte er sich doch sehr über eine neue Hure in seinem Haus gefreut: „ Drei Schilling die Nacht, und die Hälfte im Voraus!"

Bonny kramte in ihrer Rocktasche und holte eine Hand voll goldener Münzen heraus.

Sie legte vier auf den Tresen und blickte dem Mann arrogant in seine Schweineaugen: „ Du bekommst von mir vier Schilling für jede Nacht, aber dafür will ich jeden Morgen und jeden Abend frisches Wasser und du sorgst dafür, dass mich niemand belästigt! Sind wir im Geschäft!"

Gierig schaute er auf die blanken Münzen, die so verlockend vor ihm lagen. Er schien nicht lange zum überlegen zu brauchen, denn sofort griff er nach den Münzen und nickte: „ Aye Missy, wir sind im Geschäft! Dein Zimmer ist eine Treppe höher, das letzte auf der rechten Seite. Man wir dir gleich Wasser bringen!"

Zufrieden nickte Bonny knapp und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" fluchte Captain Sparrow lauthals und trat kräftig gegen die nächste Hauswand.

„Au so ein Mist! Das tat weh!" fluchte er wieder, ließ sich auf ein altes Bierfass plumpsen und hielt sich seinen verletzten Fuß.

Dieses verdammte Weibsbild! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Erst bissig, dann nett und fast schon liebenswürdig und dann wieder bissig, wie eine läufige Hündin.

Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Tief atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommnen.

„Am besten nicht mehr daran denken und ganz schnell wieder vergessen! Gibbs hatte Recht! Frauen bringen Unglück und das nicht nur auf einem Schiff!" murmelte er stand auf und schnappte sich flink den Flachmann von ziemlich übelriechenden Kerl.

„Danke schön!" rief er ihm noch hinterher und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem ganzen Stolz. Er brauchte nicht lange zu gehen, als er auch schon seine Black Pearl sah. Stolz und anmutig lag sie da am Steg, fast so schwarz wie die Nacht! Dies war die einzige „Frau" die ihn je wirklich interessieren würde, die er so sehr liebte. Seine Pearl!

Leicht wankend stakste er über den Steg und auf sein Schiff. Er hoffte für seine Crew, dass sie sich nicht an seinem Rumvorrat vergriffen hatten, ansonsten musste er sich schnell eine neue suchen.

Vorsichtig kletterte er die Treppen nach unten in die Vorratskammer und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schnappte er sich gleich drei von den kostbaren Flaschen, der dunklen Flüssigkeit.

„Ja einfach vergessen! Nur eine Frau, nichts besonderes!" murmelte er wieder zu sich selbst und nahm noch im gehen den ersten Schluck.

Aber diese langen blonden Haare! Und diese blauen Augen!

„Reiß dich zusammen Sparrow!" schimpfte er sich selbst aus und verschwand so schnell er konnte in seine großzügige Kabine.

Nachdem er die Pearl wieder sein Eigentum nennen konnte, hatte er als allererstes seine Kabine erneuern lassen. Beschwingt ging er zu dem alten Sekretär auf dem sich seine vielen Seekarten stapelten. Vorsichtig um den Stapel nicht zu Fall zu bringen, zupfte er eine der Karten heraus und breitete sie sorgfältig auf dem dunklen Holz aus.

Er hatte sich schon vor Tagen vorgenommen einen neuen Anlaufhafen auszusuchen, aber bis jetzt hatte sich noch nicht dazu aufraffen können. Außerdem konnte er sich so vielleicht von Bonny und ihren wunderschönen Augen ablenken!

„Verflucht noch mal. Krieg ich die denn gar nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!" schimpfte er wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm noch einen großzügigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und beugte sich wieder über die Seekarte. Doch egal was er machte oder was er dachte, seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu ihr.

Was sie wohl gerade machte?

Hatte sie schon ihren ersten Ärger am Hals?

Wo würde sie eigentlich schlafen?

All diese Fragen wirbelten in seinem Kopf wie ein Sturm und er schien nichts dagegen tun zu können.

„Verdammt!"

Viel zu schnell leerte er die Flasche und torkelte zu seinem Bett. Schlafen, schnell schlafen und vergessen und nicht träumen. Das musste einfach helfen!

Gemütlich fletzte er sich auf seine Koje.

„Frauen!" war das letzt Wort ehe er in einen von Träumen überfüllten Schlaf fiel.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Willkommen!

Bonny lag wach in ihrem steinhartem Bett und wusste nicht so recht wohin mit ihren Gedanken.

Erst ihre Flucht aus Port Royal, dann diese interessante Begegnung mit dieses schrägen Piraten und zum Schluss ihre eigene verquere Gefühlswelt. Fast schon wünschte sie sich nie weggelaufen zu sein, denn schließlich führte seit dem alles zum einem.

Doch wo wäre sie jetzt wenn sie nicht fortgelaufen wäre?

Vor dem Traualtar!

Sie schüttelte sich als sie daran dachte.

Ihre Eltern wollten sie ohne ihr Einverständnis verheiraten und das auch noch mit einem Kerl, der zwei Ehefrauen beerdigt und vier Kinder hatte. Ohne zu überlegen wohin es gehen sollte, ohne etwas mitzunehmen außer ein paar Schilling, die sie ihrem Vater gestohlen hatte war sie in der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit auf ein Schiff geschlichen.

Sie musste laut auflachen. Sie hätte zu gerne das Gesicht ihrer ganzen Verwandten und ihres „Verlobten" gesehen, als sie feststellten, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war um sich ihr Brautkleid anzuziehen.

Vielleicht wäre sie noch bei ihren Eltern geblieben, aus Pflichtbewusstsein aber diese erzwungene Hochzeit war ein Schlag zuviel.

Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie an den Mann dachte den sie heiraten sollte. Wie er sie lüstern und gierig von oben bis unten gemustert und angegafft hatte. Ein fetter, kleiner und schmieriger Kerl und dieses hinterlistige Grinsen. Laut ihren Eltern war er die beste Partie, die sie jemals hätte machen können, schließlich war überall bekannt gewesen, dass Bonny keine Frau war, die man unbeobachtet mit zu einer Gesellschaft nehmen konnte.

„Daniel Butler ist ein sehr vermögender Mann Tochter und er ist der Einzige, der bereit ist dich zu heiraten. Stell dich nicht stur und beschäm mich und deine Mutter nicht noch mehr!"

„Beschäm uns nicht noch mehr!" äffte Bonny jetzt ihren Vater nach: „ Wenn der wüsste, dass ich mich für einen Piraten interessiere."

Schwerfällig und todmüde setzte sie sich langsam auf, lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand und spielte verträumt mit dem Rand ihrer dünnen Bettdecke.

Jack!

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch nicht so anfahren sollen? Er wollte ja auch nur nett sein!" dachte sie und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Seufzend schüttelte sie ihren blonden Haarschopf.

„Den siehst du sowieso nie wieder, Bonny! Herrgott noch mal!" schallt sie sich selbst, als sie wieder, wie so oft in dieser Nacht daran dachte wie es wäre wenn er sie küssen würde.

Seine weichen, warmen Lippen auf ihren und wie er sie berühren würde.

„Ah verflucht Bonny!" stieß sie aus und raufte sich ihre Haare.

Erst nach ein paar weiteren Stunden schaffte sie es tatsächlich einzuschlafen. Doch auch in ihren Träumen verschaffte sich ein gewisser Pirat immer wieder Zutritt.

Wilde und anrüchige Träume begleiteten sie bis in den Morgen, an dem sie zwar nicht viel ausgeschlafener als am Abend zuvor aber trotzdem viel entspannter war.

„Was hat dieser gottverfluchte Pirat bloß mit mir gemacht!" fluchte sie und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und zog sich langsam an.

Heute war ein neuer tag in ihrem neuen Leben und da würde sie garantiert nicht in Grübeleien verfallen, sondern sich jetzt waschen, sobald ihr Wasser endlich kam, dann würde sie sich irgendwo was zu Essen besorgen und dann endlich versuchen auf einem Schiff anzuheuern.

Und schon viel beschwingter riss sie das kleine Fenster auf und lehnte sich heraus um die Frische Morgenluft tief einzuatmen. Erst als es an ihrer Tür klopfte und eine kleine, etwas rundliche Frau mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihr ihr Wasser brachte, konnte ihr Tag so richtig beginnen.

Die Sonne stieg immer höher und sendete ihre heißen Strahlen unbarmherzig auf die vielen Menschen in Tortuga. Es war fast Mittag und Bonny hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. So viele Schiffe lagen im Hafen oder vor Anker, aber keiner wollte eine Frau auf ihrem Schiff aufnehmen. Es war zum verzweifeln!

Mit schmerzenden Beinen schleppte sie sich wieder zurück in die Taverne, in der sie noch für einen Nacht ein Zimmer bewohnen konnte und setzte sich an den Tresen.

Gott war sie erschöpft!

Beinahe hätte man sie schon dazu bekommen zu betteln, doch auf so ein Niveau wollte sie sich nicht herablassen. Wer nimmt auch schon eine Frau in seiner Crew auf, die bettelt.

Niemand!

„Hey Süße was hast du denn gemacht? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus!"

Bonny drehte sich langsam um und sah in das Gesicht einer Frau, die nicht viel älter sein konnte als sie. Sie hatte gelockte braune Haare und ein schmales zierliches Gesicht.

Sie trug einen dunkel roten Rock und ein blaues Hemd, welches mit Rum- und Bierflecken nur so überzogen war.

„Ich hab den ganzen Vormittag versucht auf einem Schiff anzuheuern. Hatte aber kein Glück," beantwortete Bonny die Frage der jungen Frau und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie anfing den Tresen mit einem schmutzigen Lappen abzuwischen.

Die junge Frau lächelte sie viel sagend an:„Weil du ne Frau bist! Was hast du denn anderes erwartet Kleines? Hier in Tortuga gibt es für uns Frauen nur zwei Plätze: Am Herd und der Wiege unseres Kindes oder in einem Bett, in dem jede Nacht ein anderes versoffenes Wrack liegt."

Bonny seufzte verzweifelt und sagte niedergeschlagen: „ Es muss doch irgendein Schiff geben, dass Frauen in der Crew aufnimmt. Ich mein ich kann zwar nicht kochen, aber dafür kann ich mit einem Degen umgehen! Das ist doch zum verrückt werden!"

Die Braunhaarige zog ihre hübsche glatte Stirn in Falten und es schien als würde sie angestrengt überlegen.

„Sag mal Kleines wie heißt du?" fragte sie Bonny und stützte sich auf der Theke ab.

„Bonny!" antwortete diese und sah die Fremde misstrauisch an.

„Also Bonny, erstmal ich bin Beth. Ich bin die Tochter von diesem Bastard der sich hier Wirt schimpft. Du sagst also du kannst mit einem Degen umgehen?" Bonny nickte schwach.

„ Und kannst du denn auch segeln?" fragte Beth sie weiter und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Nicht ganz so gut wie ich es gerne können würde, aber ich hatte auch nicht oft die Möglichkeit zum segeln," sagte sie und schlug betrübt die Augen nieder.

„Pass auf, ich war zwar die letzten zwei Tage nicht in der Stadt und ich war auch nicht am Hafen, aber ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass die Black Pearl hier kürzlich angelegt hat. Wenn du eine Chance hast auf einem Schiff aufgenommen zu werden, dann auf diesem!" erzählte Beth und sah mit einem Lächeln zu wie das Gesicht der blonden Frau sich schnell wieder aufhellte.

„Bist du sicher? Ich mein wieso glaubst du, dass der Captain mich aufnehmen würde?" fragte Bonny und wieder lag Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

Beth ließ ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen hören und sah Bonny belustigt an.

„Na ganz einfach Süße! Die Pearl ist das einzige Schiff, das ich kenne welches schon eine Frau an Bord hat, außerdem schuldet mir der Captain noch einen Gefallen! Du kommst ja echt nicht von hier, oder?"

Bonny schüttelte nun auch lachend den Kopf.

„Hab ich mir gedacht! Also gut warte kurz hier und dann bring ich dich zur Pearl! Ist wohl besser wenn ich mit komme und ihn an seinen Gefallen erinnere!" lachte sie und verschwand hinter einer Tür hinter dem Tresen. Bonny konnte es nicht glauben! Hatte sie es vielleicht doch geschafft ihren Traum zu erfüllen? Würde sie endlich ein Leben in Freiheit, ohne Verpflichtungen führen können?

Wieder beschwingt und voller Hoffnung sprang sie von Hocker und drehte sich im Kreis.

Frei, frei, frei!

Endlich!

„Hast du dich jetzt genug ausgetobt, oder soll ich noch einen Augenblick warten? Ich hab Zeit!" hörte Bonny die amüsierte Stimme von Beth hinter sich. Lachend versuchte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen und machte sich zusammen mit Beth auf dem Weg zum Hafen.

„Sag mal wieso schuldet dir der Captain eigentlich einen Gefallen?" fragte Bonny als sie schon den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatten.

Etwas verärgert schnaubte Beth kurz und antwortete: „Der Mistkerl hat mir meine ganzen Tageseinnahmen geklaut, als er das letzte mal hier war. Aber irgendwie kann man diesem Halunken nie lange böse sein. So ist er halt! Hinterhältig, ein Betrüger wie er im Buche steht aber so verdammt charmant, wenn er will!... Ah wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Da ist der Halunke ja!"

Bonny verrenkte sich fast den Hals. Von wem sprach Beth denn. Sie sah so viele Männer, welchen von denen meinte sie denn bloß.

„Ähm Beth welchen von den ganzen Kerlen meinst du?" fragte sie und versuchte sich krampfhaft auf den Zehenspitzen zu halten.

Doch schon in diesem Moment war es ihr egal geworden, wer von ihnen der Captain der Black Pearl sein sollte, denn dort in der Menge stach für sie nur einer heraus.

Jack Sparrow!

Für Jack war der ganze Vormittag schon ein heilloses Durcheinander gewesen. Erst schlief er so schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr, dann wachte er verkatert auf und schlecht war ihm auch noch. Und einen verdammten Kurs hatte er immer noch gesetzt. Ihm fehlte jegliche Art von Inspiration, wenn man so was als Pirat überhaupt haben konnte.

Erst gegen Mittag entschloss er sich seine geliebte Pearl zu verlassen um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Vielleicht fiel ihm ja auf seinem Weg zur Taverne ein passender Kurs ein.

Und vielleicht würde ja endlich dieses Weibsstück aus seinem Geist verschwinden?

Zumindest hoffte er es.

„Hey Jack!" hörte er seinen Namen rufen.

Leicht schwingend drehte er sich zu allen Richtungen, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen, der es wert war von ihm beachtet zu werden.

„Hey du lausiger Pirat mach mal die Augen auf!"

Langsam wurde Jack sauer. Wer wagte es ihn einen lausigen Piraten zu nennen? Wer?

Doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Oh nein nicht gut! Nicht gut!" murmelte er verzweifelt und wollte schon klammheimlich verschwinden als er Beth auf sich zukommen sah.

„Bleib sofort stehen du Mistkerl! Du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen!" schrie Beth und hatte die Arme wütend vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

Geschlagen blieb Jack stehen und torkelte mit einem breiten und charmanten Grinsen auf die Frau zu.

„Beth, Liebes wie hab ich dich vermisst! Wie geht es dir an einem so wunderschönen Tag?" säuselte er und breitete zur Unterstützung die Arme aus.

Es schien als hatte er Bonny noch nicht bemerkt, was auch gar nicht so einfach gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich nachdem Beth doch tatsächlich Jack Sparrow gemeint hatte, hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt und schaute ziemlich fasziniert auf ihre Schuhe.

Was sollte sie jetzt bloß machen? Sie konnte doch nicht auf seinem Schiff anheuern, nicht nach gestern Abend.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eher meinen Geldbeutel vermisst hast Jack?" fragte Beth bissig und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Wenn man bei jemandem wirklich aufpassen musste wie ein Luchs, dass bei Captain Jack Sparrow!

Jack zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund und blickte sie aus seinen braunen Hundeaugen seelig an.

„Das war nicht sehr nett mein Schatz!" quengelte er wie ein kleines Kind.

Beth sah ihn abschätzend an, doch auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich ein liebliches Lächeln gebildet.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Jack! Übrigens ich wollte dir ja jemanden vorstellen! Sie möchte auf deinem Schiff anheuern und da dachte ich, leg ich mal ein gutes Wort für sie ein. Das ist …."

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Bitte nicht! Sag es nicht!" dachte Bonny doch….

„…Bonny!" beendete Beth ihren Satz und zog diese hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Als Bonny Jack sah, dachte sie seine Augäpfel würden gleich aus ihren Höhlen springen.

Sie blickte ihn schon wie am Abend zuvor kampfeslustig an und schon blickte sie nicht mehr in zwei überraschte, sondern in zwei überlegend schauende Augen.

„Aha wen haben wir denn da Bonny Carter! Na lange hast du es ja nicht ohne mich ausgehalten Liebes! Und du willst bei mir auf der Pearl anheuern? Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er sie und sein Grinsen ging bis zu beiden Ohren.

„Nicht mehr so sicher wie vorher, Sparrow! Ich hatte keine Ahnung das Die Black Pearl deins ist!" antwortete sie scharf und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen. Dieser Kerl machte sie wahnsinnig!

Aber die Augen!

Dieses Grinsen!

Irgendetwas hielt sie am Arm fest und zerrte sie zurück.

„Hey jetzt warte mal kurz Kleines! Ihr zwei kennt euch?" fragte Beth erstaunt und schielte von einem zum anderen.

„Aye!"

„Ja!" kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Na dann ist doch jetzt schon alles geklärt! Jack überleg mal, sie kann mit einem Degen umgehen und wer ist ein besserer Segellehrer als du, mhh? Komm schon gib dir nen Ruck! Du schuldest mir noch was!" Beth hatte sich in Fahrt geredet und sah Jack stur ins Gesicht.

Sie wusste nicht was genau zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, aber irgendetwas schien die beiden anzuziehen. Und wer sollte den beiden schon auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn nicht sie.

Bonny schien es als würden Stunden vergehen in denen Jack die Stirn kraus gezogen hatte und angestrengt überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht ich hab schon eine Frau an Bord und es würde anstrengend werden ihr das Segeln beizubringen…."

„JACK!" rief Beth aus und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. Dieser Kerl war wirklich anstrengend. Sie konnte aber auch nicht ahnen, dass Jack seine Entscheidung schon längst gefällt hatte.

„Aye in Ordnung! Willkommen auf der Black Pearl Liebes! Aber sei dir im Klaren darüber, dass es anstrengend wird!" grinste er und breitete wieder seine Arme aus. Braune Augen trafen auf Blaue. Keiner von konnte sich genau vorstellen wie es werden würde, doch beide wollten es um jeden Preis versuchen.

Bonny fing an zu strahlen. Sie würde Mitglied einer Crew werden und dann noch von Jacks Crew! Konnte es eigentlich besser kommen!

„Danke Jack!" kam es fast nicht hörbar zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, doch Jack hatte es gehört und nickte ihr mit einem sanften und ehrlichen Lächeln zu.

„Gerne!"

Beth blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und ein wissendes Lächeln zierte ihre vollen Lippen, als sie sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machte. Na wenn das nicht was werden würde!

„Aber erst gibt es Mord und Todschlag bei den beiden!" dachte sie sich noch ehe sie dabei zusah, wie die Zwei gemeinsam den Weg zur Pearl einschlugen: „ Und die Rechnung bei Hank darf ich dann wohl bezahlen!"

TBC!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story bis jetzt? Schön wärs auf jeden Fall, aber es wäre auch irre nett von euch wenn ihr mir ein paar reviews schreiben könntet. Sonst weiß ich doch gar nicht woran ich bin !

Liebe Euch!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Leg dich niemals mit Frauen an!

Es schien als sei die Welt völlig im Einklang mit allem und jedem. Die Sonne schien, das Meer war ruhig und glitzerte so blau wie der Himmel und der Morgentau tropfte von den bunten Blüten, die an den Wegen wuchsen. Die wenigen Menschen, die schon zu dieser frühen Stunde wach waren, wuselten herum und machten sich für den Tag bereit. Die Männer gingen zur Arbeit, die Frauen und Mütter umsorgten ihre noch müden Kinder liebevoll.

Doch nicht alle waren so froh über diesen schönen Morgen! Wie ein sterbender Tiger wanderte Howard Carter durch sein schattiges Arbeitszimmer. Vier Tage war es nun schon her, dass Bonny verschwunden war und noch immer hatte sie nicht den Anstand gehabt wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Sie hatte ihn und ihre Mutter bis aufs Letzte blamiert! Wie hatte sie es wagen können, vor ihrer Hochzeit einfach so abzuhauen. Er verzog beschämt sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er daran dachte wie Daniel Butler förmlich ausgerastet ist. Getobt hat er wie ein wilder Stier und verfluchte ihn und seine ganze Familie.

Leise klopfte es an der schweren Eichenholztür. Howard wirbelte herum.

„Was ist?" brüllte er.

Ein blasse junge Frau in den traditionellen Hausmädchenroben betrat schüchtern ja fast schon ängstlich das dunkle Zimmer.

„Was willst du Debbie?" herrschte er das arme Mädchen an.

Debbie stand da und trat von einen auf den anderen Fuß. Sie hatte schütterndes rotes Haar, welches zu einem dünnen Knoten zusammengesteckt war und ihr ganzes Gesicht war von Sommersprossen überseht.

„Sir Gouverneur Swan ist da! Er wartet unten im Salon auf sie Sir!" berichtete sie ihm mit zitternder Stimme.

Carter winkte ungeduldig ab und schickte sie unfreundlich wieder hinaus. Schon vor zwei Tagen hatte er Swan gebeten zu ihm zu kommen, konnte er seine Frau nicht so einfach alleine lassen. Seit Bonnies verschwinden war sie nicht mehr aufgestanden. Sie traute sich nicht unter Menschen zu gehen. Zu sehr schämte sie sich für das Verhalten ihrer einzigen Tochter.

Steif schritt er die Treppe herunter und sah auch schon den Gouverneur. Wie immer trug er seine graue Perücke und machte einen unnahbaren Eindruck. „Gouverneur, ich danke ihnen das sie so schnell kommen konnten!"

Howard verbeugte sich kurz und knapp und wünschte sich der alberne Kauz möge in der nächsten Hölle landen. Als seine Tochter entführt worden war, hatte er die ganze Royal Navy hinterher geschickt, doch bei seiner Tochter war es natürlich was ganz anderes.

„Ist doch nicht der Rede wert Mr. Carter. Kennen sie meine Tochter Elizabeth und meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn Will Turner?" plapperte der Gouverneur auch schon los und zeigte zum Fenster.

Howard Carter drehte sich in die Richtung und sah das Paar umschlungen am Fenster stehen.

Hatten diese beiden etwa eine Ahnung wo sich Bonny aufhalten konnte?

„Guten Tag Mr. Carter! Es tut mir leid, das Verschwinden ihrer Tochter, meine ich!" Elizabeth Swan war an den grimmigen Mann herangetreten und sah ihn mitleidig an.

Nein sie konnte nichts über den Verbleib seiner Tochter wissen! Wie denn auch die beiden kannten sich ja auch kaum. Der Gouverneur wusste um Bonnies Betragen in der Öffentlichkeit und hatte seiner Tochter mit Sicherheit jeglichen Umgang mit ihr verboten.

Kurz überlegte er seine Tochter doch dort zu lassen, wo sie war. Hatte sie es doch wahrlich nicht verdient so ein Leben führen zu dürfen. Doch sie sollte ihre Strafe bekommen und wenn er sie dafür auf dem ganzen Ozean suchen musste.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht was in sie gefahren sein muss, dass sie ihre eigene Hochzeit schmeißt. Mr. Butler ist doch so eine gute Partie und ihre Mutter steht schon gar nicht mehr auf. Sie hat uns blamiert bis auf die Knochen. Ich wüsste gerne wo sie steckt?!" rief er aus und begann wieder wie ein Tiger hin und her zu laufen.

Will und Elizabeth sahen sich verwirrt an. Dieser Kerl schien sich mehr um seinen Ruf zu sorgen, als um das Leben seiner eigenen Tochter.

„Vater sollten wir nicht vielleicht ein oder besser noch zwei Schiffe auf die suche nach ihr schicken? Vielleicht wurde sie auch entführt?"

Ein viel sagender, kurzer Blick zu ihrem Verlobten und sie sah, dass er verstanden hatte.

Gouverneur Swan sah seine Tochter erschrocken an: „ Elizabeth du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass dieser… dieser Pirat etwas damit zu tun hat? Das wäre ja furchtbar!"

Carter blieb plötzlich stehen und sah geschockt von einem zum anderen. Piraten?

„Von was reden sie Gouverneur? Welcher Pirat?" fragte er laut.

Swan sah ihn mitleidig an. Dieser arme Mann, wusste er doch genau wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die eigene Tochter verschwunden war!

„Meine Tochter denkt, dass ihre Tochter von Jack Sparrow entführt wurde!"

„Oh mein Gott!" stammelte er leise und vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Will und Elizabeth sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an. Sie wussten das Jack nichts damit zu tun hatten, doch vielleicht wusste er ja etwas.

„Sir ich denke nicht das Captain Sparrow ihre Tochter entführt hat, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass uns helfen könnte!" erwiderte Will.

„Er wird euch ja wohl kaum helfen sie zu finden, Will! Er ist ein gottverfluchter Pirat!" spie der Gouverneur aus und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen wild in der Gegend herum.

„Vater er ist ein guter Mann und außerdem schuldet er uns noch etwas, denn ohne uns wäre er gehängt worden!"

Elizabeth hatte sich vor ihrem Vater aufgebaut und ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Will musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Wenn seine Verlobte ersteinmal in Rage war konnte man/n sie kaum noch bremsen.

„Elizabeth du hast doch wohl nicht etwa vor ihn selber aufzusuchen und zu fragen! Das erlaube ich nicht! Auf gar kleinen Fall! Lieber schicke ich die gesamte Garde los, bevor ich dich ziehen lasse!"

„Und ob ich gehen werde Vater oder glaubst du, dass Jack der Navy auch nur irgendetwas erzählen wird, vorausgesetzt die bekommen ihn überhaupt zu fassen, was ich stark bezweifle!"

Howard und auch Will hielten sich lieber ganz raus. Der eine weil er wusste, wie die Zwei reagieren würden, wenn er sich einmischte und der andere weil er gar nicht genau wusste worum es überhaupt ging.

Natürlich hatte Carter schon von Jack Sparrow gehört, doch zu der Zeit des Angriffes auf Port Royal waren er und seine Familie auf einer Reise gewesen. Ihr Haus hatten sie nur verwüstet wieder gefunden.

„Vater, Will und ich werden sie suchen und das mit Hilfe von Sparrow!" schrie sie ihren perplexen Vater an und griff nach Wills Hand.

„Elizabeth sei doch vernünftig! Wo wollt ihr denn suchen. Der Halunke kann überall sein!"

Will räusperte sich nur kurz und schaute seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater an.

„Ich denke die beste Gelegenheit ihn zu finden, wird in Tortuga sein! Und wenn er dort nicht ist, dann wird man uns garantiert sagen können wo er hinwollte!"

Swan schlug verzweifelt die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen. Doch er wusste auch, dass er seine Tochter nicht aufhalten konnte. Er könnte sie einsperren, doch davon hatte er noch nie viel von gehalten.

„Gut macht was ihr für das richtige haltet, doch Will ich wünsche meine Tochter unverletzt zu rück zu bekommen! Mr. Carter ich denke ich werde trotzdem ein Schiff losschicken, nur zur Sicherheit! Also wenn sie mitsegeln möchten…" ergab sich der Gouverneur.

„Ja…ja möchte ich!" rief Howard aus.

„Nun dann machen wir uns auf die Suche!" seufzte Swan leise und schritt mit gesenktem Haupt auf die Haustür zu.

„Es reicht Jack Sparrow! Ich bin doch nicht euer Hausmädchen!" schrie Bonny den Piraten an, der vor ihr stand und sie breit angrinste.

Mit funkelnden Augen hielt er ihr seinen Zeigefinger unter die Nase.

„Captain Jack Sparrow wenn ich bitten darf und außerdem bist du dann ja wohl eher unser Schiffmädchen!"

Bonny schäumte vor Wut! Seit fünf Tagen war sie nun schon auf der Black Pearl und seit fünf tagen machte sie alle Aufgaben, die nach Jacks Meinung nur eine Frau machen konnte.

Sie kochte, wusch die verdreckte Wäsche der Piraten und durfte die Kajüte des Captains unter seinem prüfenden Blick aufräumen.

Fuchs Teufelswild Schlug sie Jacks Hand weg und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich warne dich Sparrow! Treibe es nicht zu weit!"

Die Crew um sie herum hatte kurz aufgeschaut, als der Streit zwischen ihrem Captain und Bonny angefangen hatte, doch mittlerweile waren sie es gewöhnt. Jeden Tag hatten die Zwei sich wegen irgendetwas in den Haaren, war es nun Bonny die wütend war weil sie irgendetwas an Jack aufregte oder umgekehrt. Gibbs und auch Annamaria schauten sich diese Streitereien gerne mit einem Lächeln an.

Denn schließlich hieß es ja nicht umsonst „Was sich liebt das neckt sich!".

„Was soll ich denn nicht treiben Liebes?" neckte der Pirat sie weiter und schaute ihr lüsternd in die Augen. Er liebte es sie zu ärgern! Je wütender sie war, desto schöner war sie nämlich. Ihre blitzenden blauen Augen, die ihn wütend anfunkelten und ihre Haare die sie immer wieder unwirsch wegfegte.

„Halt mich nicht für bescheuert, Jack! Aber nun gut wart es nur ab! Ich zeig dir schon noch, zu was ich alles in der Lage bin!" zischte sie ernst und ihre Stimme war immer leiser und bedrohlicher geworden. Zwischen Jacks Augenbrauen bildete sich eine tiefe Falte, als er ihre Worte hörte. Normalerweise belächelte er solche Ausbrüche von ihr, doch diese mal schien sie es wirklich ernst zu meinen!

Sofort wurden seine Augen sanfter, flehentlich und ein freundliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Komm schon Liebes! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?! Lass es uns vergessen und ich geb dir von nun an andere Aufgaben, bessere Aufgaben, aye?" säuselte er und umkreiste sie fast schon hektisch.

Doch Bonny verschränkte nur ihre Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte ihre blonde Mähne.

„ Nichts da aye! Vergiss es Sparrow! Ich mache meine Aufgaben weiter und du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast und jetzt lass mich durch!"

Sie schubste ihn zur Seite und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei.

Jack schaute ihr verängstigt hinterher. Er hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass Bonny nie halbe Sachen machte und das machte ihm verflucht noch mal Angst.

„Wenn ich du wäre Captain würde ich erstmal nichts essen, was Bonny gekocht hat und ich würde mit offenen Augen schlafen!" neckte Annamyria ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Sie fand, dass es allmählich mal Zeit geworden war, dass eine Frau Jack mal in seine Schranken verwies. Sie hatte noch nicht viele Wörter mit der Neuen gewechselt, doch von Streit zu Streit zwischen ihr und Jack wurde sie Annamaria immer sympathischer. Außerdem gefiel es ihr endlich nicht mehr die einzige Frau an Bord zu sein.

„Mach deine Arbeit Anna und lass mich in Ruhe!" herrschte er sie und nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Steuerrad ein.

Annamaria konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen. Kannte sie Jack doch nun schon länger und sie wusste, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, wenn Bonny sauer auf ihn war. Aber das Mädchen hatte recht! Jack hatte es mit seinen Schiffsaufgaben wirklich zu weit getrieben.

Nachdenklich machte sie sich auf dem Weg in die Kombüse. Bonny würde um diese Zeit mit Sicherheit dort sein.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf durch die Tür und schaute was Bonny in der Hand hielt.

Das letzte Mal, als sie sich mit Jack gestritten hatte, war Marty so unvorsichtig gewesen und einfach in die Kombüse reingeplatzt, was zur Folge hatte, dass er einen Kochtopf an den Kopf bekam. Bonny hatte sich dafür tausendmal entschuldigt und angeboten ihm die große Platzwunde am Kopf zu versorgen.

Als Anna Bonny sah schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf.

Erst streitet sie sich wie eine Furie mit dem Captain und dann steht sie singend und pfeifend am Herd und kocht für die ganze Mannschaft.

„Ähm Bonny kann ich reinkommen oder musst du mich dann verarzten?" fragte Anna vorsichtig und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück.

Bonny drehte sich überrascht um und lächelte der jungen schwarzen Frau ehrlich zu.

„Komm ruhig rein Annamaria! Ich freu mich mal mit jemandem zu sprechen, der nicht meint er wäre der König der Welt!"

Während Annamaria sich auf einen kleinen Hocker setzte, sah sie Bonny dabei zu wie sie geschäftig in den ganzen Töpfen rührte.

„Was hast du vor Bonny, ich meine mit Jack?!" fragte sie.

Bonny drehte sich überrascht um.

„Was sollte ich denn mit Jack vorhaben?" fragte sie zurück und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.

Anna blickte sie verwirrt an. Hatte sie ihm nicht eben noch gedroht?

„Na wegen dem Streit eben! Jack war ganz verwirrt und man könnte meinen er hatte richtig Angst, dass du ihn vergiftest oder so was!"

Anna zuckte zusammen, als Bonny anfing schallend zu lachen.

„Ich hab doch nicht vor ihn zu vergiften, ich will ihn nur ein wenig erschrecken und bei Jack reicht es, glaube ich auch schon, wenn er nur das Gefühl hat, dass man ihm was antun will. Du wirst sehen, nach einer Woche mit der Angst im Rücken meine Rache würde jeden Moment über ihn hereinbrechen, wir er an gekrochen kommen! Lieber kriecht er, als dass er sich von einer Frau zum Affen machen lässt," erklärte sie ihr, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Anna schaute immer noch skeptisch. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Bonny wirklich nicht vorhatte, dem Captain etwas anzutun, doch sie konnte sich nicht recht vorstellen, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde.

„Ich weiß nicht Bonny, aber wir werden ja sehen. Spaßig wird es aber auf jeden Fall!" freute sich Anna und zappelte auf ihrem Hocker herum.

Eine Zeitlang unterhielten sich die einzigen Frauen der Black Pearl noch. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit und wie sie in die Crew kamen. Bonny konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie Jack im festen Glauben es nur auszuleihen, Annas Boot gestohlen hatte. Die Zwei waren dabei die besten Freundinnen zu werden.

„So das Essen ist fertig! Magst du die Mannschaft mal holen bitte?" bat Bonny Annamaria nach einer Stunde. Diese nickte und kam auch schon nach ein paar Minuten wieder um Bonny beim Auftischen zu helfen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass alles in großen Schalen verteilt war und nur ein Teller schon mit Essen beladen war.

„Für wen ist denn der eine Teller?" fragte sie verwirrt und schaute Bonny gespannt an.

Diese grinste fies und schnappte sich zwei der großen Schüsseln.

„Der ist für Jack! Sie zu, lerne und freue dich!" sagte sie knapp und trug schon mal die Schüsseln in den großen Raum. Dort stand ein riesiger Tisch, an dem jeder Mann der der Crew platz genommen hatte und auf ihr Essen warteten. Auch Jack war schon da und Bonny fand, dass er recht angespannt aussah.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon längst bemerkt, dass jeder einen Teller vor seiner Nase nur er nicht.

Als alle Schlüsseln verteilt waren, holte Bonny auch den Teller für Jack.

Aufreizend beugte sie zu ihm hinunter und stellte ihm seinen Teller mit einem überaus freundlichen Lächeln hin.

„Lass es dir schmecken Captain!" zwitscherte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde immer mehr zu einem heimtückischen Grinsen.

Jack schaute sie irritiert an und zischte: „ Was hast du vor Bonny?"

Doch Bonny schlug nur unschuldig ihre Augen nieder.

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du vielleicht nichts mehr von dem Essen abbekommst Jack!"

Sie wünschte den anderen einen guten Appetit, auch wenn die schon längst dabei waren alles wie die Schweine wegzufuttern.

Sie und Anna sahen immer wieder gespannt zu Jack und erfreut sahen sie, dass er nicht einen Bissen zu essen schien. Er dachte scheinbar wirklich, Bonny wollte sich rächen und hatte sein Essen vergiftet.

Annamaria konnte es nicht glauben! Bonnies Plan funktionierte tatsächlich!

TBC!!!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mir steckt die Arbeit bis zum Halse, außerdem fehlte mir einfach meine Muse. Doch ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap! Und danke für die vielen Reviews. Danke, danke, danke!!!

Liebe Euch!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Bitte Bonny!

Es war mitten in der Nacht und der Mond schien hell und klar durch sein großes Fenster. Unruhig und angespannt schritt der gefürchtete Captain Jack Sparrow durch seine geräumige Kajüte. Es war schon die dritte Nacht hintereinander in der Jack sich nicht traute zu schlafen und der dritte Tag an dem er nur ein bisschen Brot und Obst zu sich genommen hatte.

„Hätte ich dieses Teufelsweib bloß nicht auf mein Schiff gelassen! Verdammt noch mal ich hab Hunger!" knurrte Jack und hielt sich eine Hand auf den Bauch um das laute Knurren zu dämpfen. Und doch, er musste lächeln! Diese Kleine hatte echt was drauf. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen hatte sie sich in der Mannschaft einen Platz erarbeitet und die Männer schätzten sie jetzt schon hoch. Wieder knurrte sein Magen!

Er traute Bonny zwar nicht zu, dass sie ihm tatsächlich etwas antun würde, doch bei ihr konnte man wirklich nicht wissen was sie als nächstes vorhatte. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seine Nähe kam lächelte sie freundlich, doch ihre Augen waren hinterhältig und immer brachte sie ihm einen extra Teller mit seinem Essen. Wahrscheinlich tat sie ihm irgendein Mittel ins Essen, das ihn für den ganzen Tag auf den Pott zwang. Und wer wusste schon was sie tun würde, wenn er nachts schlief, wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm stinkende Fische ins Bett legen.

Ärgerlich verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Irgendwie musste er dafür sorgen, dass das aufhörte. ER konnte sich ja schließlich nicht von einer Frau, auch wenn sie noch so hübsch war, zum Narren halten lassen. Knurrend aber voller Entschluss nahm er sich eine der brennenden Kerzen von seinem Tisch und öffnete seine Tür. Ein lautes Quietschen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Verdammt! Die muss mal geölt werden!" murmelte er und trat nun ganz in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er den Gang hinunter. Leise zählte er die vielen Türen ab:„Vier, fünf… ah und Tür Nummer sechs! Also dann auf in den Kampf!"

Mit angehaltenem Atem öffnete er auch diese Tür.

Befreit konnte er wieder ausatmen, wenigstens eine Tür die auf diesem Schiff nicht quietschte.

Langsam tastete er sich in der kleinen Kajüte Schritt für Schritt vor, bis zu der engen Koje in der sie friedlich und fest schlief.

Ihre langen blonden Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf ihrem Kissen und ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wahrscheinlich träumt sie davon wie sie mich von der Planke jagt!" grummelte er lächelnd und hockte sich neben ihre Koje.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine seidige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, doch seine Hand blieb auf ihrer weichen Haut ruhen.

„Wie schön sie doch ist!" dachte er und seine Augen nahmen einen liebevollen Glanz an.

Verträumt ließ er seinen Blick über ihre zarten Gesichtzüge gleiten und merkte gar nicht wie Bonny sich anfing zu regen. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten leicht, doch das Lächeln blieb.

„Jack?" flüsterte sie noch heiser vom Schlaf und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

Sofort nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Wange und sah sie erschrocken an.

Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und ihr Lächeln ließ sein Herz glühen.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte sie immer noch leise und blickte in seine braunen, sanften Augen.

Jack grinste sie schief an und murmelte: „ Ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen und da dachte ich wir könnten mal über meine Schlafstörungen sprechen!"

Bonny lachte leise und sah ihn fast schon entschuldigend an, aber eben nur fast.

„Du hattest es verdient Jack, das musst du schon zugeben!" sagte sie.

Jack setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und sah sie missmutig an.

„Ich hab seit drei Tagen und Nächten weder geschlafen noch richtig gegessen Bonny und das nur weil ich dir ein paar dämliche Arbeite gegeben habe!"

Bonny hatte sich aufgesetzt und ihre Arme lagen locker auf ihrem Schoß.

„Jack du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, ich sei es nicht wert als angehende Piratin angesehen zu werden, sondern eher als eure private Magd!" erklärte sie vorwurfsvoll und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Also ehrlich Liebes nach diesen Tagen, bist du nicht mal mehr nur angehende Piratin, sondern eher eine vollwertige! Können wir also bitte mit diesem Spiel aufhören, so das ich wieder richtig schlafen und essen kann?!"

Bonny hatte gehofft, von ihm eine Entschuldigung zu hören oder wenigstens so was wie „ich flehe dich an", doch damit, dass er nachts in ihr Zimmer geschlichen kam um sie zu bitten, gab sie sich zufrieden.

„Damit wir uns klar verstehen Jack, ich koche gerne für dich und die Crew, hin und wieder mal, wenn ich dazu Lust habe, doch ich bin nicht bereit dazu hier alles zu machen, klar soweit?!" grinste sie frech und sah belustigt wie Jack eine Augenbraue drohend.

Warnend fuchtelte er ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger vor der Nase herum, doch aus seinen Augen sprach der reine Schalk.

„Ich mag dich ja als Piraten ansehen und schätzen, aber wage es ja nicht dir meine Gewohnheiten anzueignen!"

Bonny pustete vor Lachen los und auch Jack stimmte kurz darauf mit ein.

„Abgemacht Captain!" sagte sie feierlich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Jack zögerte trotz seiner Manier nicht lange und ergriff ihre Hand scheinbar nur allzu gerne.

_Diese Augen!_

Er verlor sich beinahe in ihnen!

Keiner von beiden traute sich auch nur zu atmen, aus Angst dieser wundervolle Augenblick könnte zerstört werden. Sie versanken in den Augen des anderen und ein liebevolles Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Bonny fühlte dieses legendäre Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, als wenn tausende von kleinen Schmetterlingen in ihr herum flatterten. Fühlte sich so wirklich Liebe an? Konnte sie wirklich so schön sein?

Auch Jack fühlte sich beschwingt und mutiger als jemals zu vor. Vor ihm schien sich eine Welt aufzutun, die er sich schöner nicht hätte ausmalen können!

„Jack … ich…" wisperte sie heiser, doch Jack unterbrach sie sanft, als er ihr einen Finger behutsam auf ihre weichen Lippen legte.

„Scht Liebes!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch voller erotischer Klänge und Bonny hatte das Gefühl die Beine würden ihr wegnicken, hätte sie gestanden. Voller unbekannter Begierde sah sie Jack in seine warmen, braunen Augen als sein Kopf sich immer weiter zu ihr beugte.

_Jetzt! Jetzt! Jetzt! _

Beide wünschten sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als die Lippen, den Kuss des anderen zu spüren, zu schmecken, doch…!

„Captain ein Schiff auf Abfangkurs!" schrie Gibbs wie vom Teufel persönlich gejagt durch das ganze Schiff. Fluchend stand Jack wieder auf und stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„So ein verdammter Mist! Das Schiff versenk ich im Ozean! Verdammt!" Jacks Gesicht hatte sich vom einen auf den anderen Augenblick in ein hartes und kampfbereites Gesicht verwandelt. Doch selbst diese Züge waren Bonny lieber, als irgendwelche anderen auf der weiten Welt!

„Meinst du denn die wollen uns angreifen?" fragte sie immer noch ein wenig berauscht von dem beinahe Kuss.

Jack ließ ein wütendes Knurren verlauten: „ Na das hoffe ich doch Liebes, ich hasse wenn man mich nachts stört!"

Bonny schmunzelte und schwang ihre Beine über den Rand ihrer Koje! Schnell war sie in ihre Hose, die sie von Annamaria bekommen hatte geschlüpft und legte sich ihren vorübergehenden Säbel um die Hüfte.

Jack sah ihr irritiert dabei zu. Sie wollte doch wohl nicht wirklich…?

„Kannst du mir mal sagen Liebes was du gerade gedenkst zu tun?" fragte er und runzelte beinahe schon ein wenig verärgert die Stirn.

Bonny lächelte ihn scheinheilig an.

„Na was glaubst du denn wohl Jack? Ich will Piratin sein!" erklärte sie ihm und machte sich so schnell sie konnte aus dem Staub, bevor Jack auch nur noch einen Ton raus bringen konnte.

„Teufelsweib!" knurrte er noch, bevor sich auch aufmachte um seiner Crew Anweisungen zu geben.

Der Morgen war noch immer nicht hereingebrochen und Jack, genauso wie der Rest Crew hatten arge Probleme damit, die Herkunft des anderen Schiffes heraus zubekommen. Die Wolken bedeckten den ganzen Himmel und ließen nicht einen Mondstrahl hindurch.

„Tyalor was stehst du noch hier herum?" herrschte Jack den jungen, schlaksigen Mann von der Brücke her an: „ Mach das du ins Krähennest kommst und ich will sofort wissen, wem dieses vermaledeite Schiff gehört!"

Seine Laune war auf dem Gefrierpunkt angekommen. Niemand durfte ihn ungestört beim knutschen stören! Ok er stand zwar erst kurz davor, aber das war jetzt erst einmal unwichtig!

„Captain was sollen wir jetzt tun, das Schiff macht sich wahrscheinlich gerade Kampfbereit?!" wollte Gibbs leise von seinem Captain wissen, doch Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Solange ich nicht weiß wer das ist, machen wir erst einmal gar nichts, klar soweit?!" entschied Jack, doch in diesem Moment verzogen sich die Wolken vom Himmel und die ganze Crew hatte einen klaren Blick auf den Namen des geheimnisvollen Schiffes.

„Nicht gut! Oh nein gar nicht gut!" flüsterte Jack heiser.

Die halbe Mannschaft schien angespannt den Atem anzuhalten, nur Bonny verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aufmerksam hatte sie Jack beobachtet und sah verwundert, dass er Angst zu haben schien.

„Macht klar zum Gefecht, lasst die Kanonen raus und ihr Zwei ab unter Deck!" schrie er hektisch, fast panisch und zeigte auf Bonny und Annamaria, die dicht beieinander standen.

„Wie bitte! Vergiss es Sparrow!" schrie Annamaria ihm von unten wütend zu. Sie war eine Piratin verdammt noch mal, und kein scheues Frauchen, was sich unter Deck zitternd verkriecht.

„Anna ich meine es verflucht noch mal Ernst, also macht das ihr zwei nach unten verschwindet! UND ZWAR SOFORT!" brüllte er wie von Sinnen! ER hatte sofort erkannt um welches Schiff es sich handelte.

Die Dark Blood!

Doch es war nicht nur das Schiff, welches ihm schon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, sondern eher der Captain dieses Höllengefährtes, Mik Collins!

Dieser Mann war brutal und unberechenbar und die einzigen Gefangenen die er machte waren Frauen, die er entweder für sich behielt oder an das nächste Hurenhaus verkaufte. Und eines wusste Jack Sparrow ganz genau, niemals würde er zulassen, dass dieser Mistkerl Bonny in die Hände bekam, genauso wenig würde er Annamaria bekommen!

„Jack was soll das! Ich will kämpfen!" flüsterte Bonny ihm plötzlich eindringlich ins Ohr.

Sie hatte Jack die ganze Zeit genau im Auge gehabt. Er war so ganz anders! Nicht mehr der sanfte Mann der er noch vor ein paar Minuten gewesen war und auch nicht mehr der harte und wütender Mann, der sie noch vor so kurzen Augenblicken fasziniert hatte! Nein, er wirkte so verloren und besorgt!

Doch weswegen?

Um wen sorgte er sich?

Mit flinken Schritten rannte sie auf die Brücke und beugte sich so nahe es ging zu ihm.

Jack sah sie aus trüben Augen an.

Er wollte nicht dass ihr etwas passierte, dass er sie verlor!

Seine Augen veränderten sich in Sekunden schnelle! Auf einmal strahlten sie soviel Liebe aus, wie Bonny es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren und mit flehender Stimme bat er sie: „ Bitte Bonny geht nach unten und verschanzt euch in meiner Kajüte, ich bitte dich!"

Doch Bonny schüttelte vehement ihren blonden Schopf.

„Nein Jack ich werde nicht gehen, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast wieso! Was geht hier vor, wovor hast du solche Angst?"

Entsetzt sah sie wie sich stumme Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

„Jack…bitte sag es mir!" flüsterte sie erstickt und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf seine warme, stoppelige Wange.

Seufzend schloss er seine schokobraunen Augen und schmiegte sich tief in ihre sanfte Hand.

„Bitte Bonny…bitte…ich will…ich will dich nicht verlieren!" hauchte er kaum hörbar, doch Bonny verstand jedes Wort, das über seine Lippen kam.

Es lagen soviel Sorge und Verzweiflung darin, sie konnte nicht anders!

Stürmisch ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und legte ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine. Jack dachte, seine Haut würde verbrennen vor Leidenschaft und Erregung als er ihre weichen Lippen spürte und er wollte mehr! Er wollte sie ganz, doch genauso plötzlich wie dieser Kuss anfing, beendete Bonny auch schon wieder. Frech und doch mit soviel Liebe grinste sie ihn über beide Ohren an und flüsterte verführerisch: „ In Ordnung ich gehe nach unten, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du heil und als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervor trittst und du mir alles in aller Ruhe erzählst!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und sprang die Treppe beinahe schon hinunter, schnappte die zeternde Anna und rannte nach unten in seine Kajüte.

In Jacks Kajüte!

„Was zum Teufel denkt ihr euch eigentlich!" fing Anna schon wieder an zu wettern, doch Bonny hörte ihr nicht mehr zu! Eilig versuchte sie den schweren Schreibtisch von Jack an die Tür zu schieben, doch er war einfach zu schwer für sie alleine.

„Anna hör auf zu fluchen und zu meckern, sondern hilf mir lieber! Ich weiß nicht warum Jack uns nicht oben haben will, aber ich weiß das er ziemliche Angst um uns hatte! Also hilf mir!" brüllte sie Annamaria an und brachte sie endlich zum schweigen. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. Sie hatte das Schiff nicht erkannt, aber einige der Mannschaft hatten es und ihr war von Anfang an klar, dass es ziemlichen ärger geben würde.

Und wenn Bonny sagte Jack hätte wirklich Angst um sie beide gehabt, dann musste es wirklich schlimm um sie alle stehen!

„Ok los komm!" sagte sie fest und half ihrer Freundin die Tür zu verbarrikadieren.

Lange Zeit hörten die zwei Frauen nur die gedämpften Befehle von Jack und Gibbs, die die Mannschaft antrieben, doch dann …

Gar nichts mehr!

Nicht einmal das Knarren des Holzes war zu hören oder das Rauschen des Meeres!

Nichts!

„Oh Gott!" flüsterte Bonny heiser und dann ging es plötzlich los!

TBC!!!

Das war sie! Die Fortsetzung! Ich hoffe wie immer, dass sie euch gefallen hat und wollte euch auch noch mal für die tollen Reviews danken!

Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich ein neues Chap zu schreiben, aber die Arbeit geht mir immer noch bis zum Hals!

Liebe Euch!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Nadel und Faden!

Jack hatte alle Muskeln angespannt! Sein Körper war gefasst auf alles was nun kommen würde, doch war es sein Herz, sein Geist auch? seine große Liebe, Bonny war in Sicherheit, genauso wie seine beste Freundin, Anna! Nie hatte er gedacht, jemals so etwas zu empfinden! Liebe für eine Frau und Gefühle für Menschen, die er seine Freunde nennen konnte, doch so war es! Aber wieso kam diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt? Jetzt wo Collins fast vor ihm stand und ihn töten wollte!

Verdammt!

„Captain, die Männer warten auf deine Befehle!" rief Gibbs ihm von der Reling aus zu und Jack nickte.

„ Macht euch bereit ihr Landratten, ich will dieses Schiff auf dem Meeresboden sehen, habt ihr das verstanden?!" schrie er und stellte sich an das Geländer. Seine Crew sollte genau sehen, wie ernst es ihm war.

Die Dark Blood kam immer näher und Jack konnte schon das überheblich, grinsende Gesicht von Collins sehen. Wie immer trug er keinen Hut und seine langen braunen, fettigen Haare wehten im Fahrtwind. Die dunkle, rote Narbe, die über sein rechtes Auge verlief, ließ Jack schlucken. Kein Wunder, dass er so begierig darauf war ihn zu töten.

„ Sparrow!" schrie Collins, sobald die Blood nahe genug heran gekommen war.

Jack stöhnte leise und genervt.

„Captain Sparrow du Bastard, merk es dir endlich!" schrie er wütend zurück.

Warum begriff das eigentlich niemand. Er war Captain Jack Sparrow und nicht einfach nur Sparrow. Schließlich war die stolze Black Pearl _sein_ Schiff und das sagte ja wohl schon alles!

„Meinetwegen! Captain Sparrow! Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen! Du wirst es mir büßen, was du mir angetan hast!"

Seine Schreie waren nur noch ein vor Wut verzerrtes Gebrüll.

Jack grinste hinterhältig von einem bis zum anderen Ohr.

„Wieso denn, so schlecht steht dir die Narbe doch gar! Könnt mir aber vorstellen, dass sie ein bisschen hinderlich beim sehen sein könnte," rief Jack und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung auf sein rechtes Auge.

Mit Freude sah er wie Collins eine Grimasse zog!

Doch statt ihm zu antworten, schrie er nur wie ein Wahnsinniger: „ Feuer!"

Die Kanonen der Blood feuerten aus vollen Rohren, doch Jack wäre nicht Jack, wenn er darauf nicht schon längst vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Die Pearl konnte schon ein paar Einschläge verkraften, doch das würde er garantiert nicht ungestraft lassen!

Wie ein Wilder schleuderte er das Steuerrad herum und die Pearl drehte so schnell sie konnte nach Steuerbord ab. Dieser Mistkerl würde ihn nicht so schnell klein kriegen. Nicht umsonst nannte man die Pearl das schnellste Schiff der Karibik! Collins bekam erst richtig mit was geschah als es schon zu spät war. Jack hatte sein Schiff hinter das Heck der Dark Blood gesteuert und befahl nun selber: „ Feuer!"

Sofort war die Crew Feuer und Flamme! Die Kanonenkugeln knallten der Mannschaft der Blood nur so um die Ohren und Jack vermutete, dass die Kajüte von Mik Collins schon längst nicht mehr zu retten war. Wie die Sonne drehte sich die Pearl um das andere Schiff und feuerte auf alle Seiten. Die Männer machten ihre Sache sehr gut, feuerten zusätzlich noch mit ihren Pistolen und ihr Gebrüll gab Jack das Gefühl von tiefster Zufriedenheit. Ja er hatte Collins diese Narbe zugefügt und er wollte Jack dem Erdboden gleich machen, doch dieser kam ihm zuvor! Schon seit Jahren spielten die beiden Piraten Kapitäne ein Art Katz- und Mausspiel! Auch wenn Jack Jahrelang kein Schiff besessen hatte, hatte er Collins oft zur Weißglut gebracht. Und nicht zuletzt diese unschicke Narbe, die ihm das halbe Augenlicht geraubt hatte. Ja Jack war schon ein böser Junge! Die Schlacht zwischen den zwei Schiffen tobte! Jeder schoss auf den anderen, jeder brüllte Verwünschungen dem anderen entgegen und Jack sah lächelnd auf die tobende Schlacht. Seine Mannschaft war stark im Vorteil und das wusste auch Collins, den sein Blick sagte Jack alles. Blanker Hass und der Wunsch ihm sämtliche Gliedmaßen einzeln auszureißen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sparrow du magst vielleicht mein Schiff auf den Grund des Meeres versenken, doch du wirst uns begleiten!" brüllte Collins wieder und sah selbstgefällig dabei zu wie das Grinsen aus Jacks Gesicht verschwand. Mit gezückter Pistole stand Collins da und zielte auf die Brust seines Gegenübers.

„Oh Oh!" war noch das Letzte was Jack herausbrachte, ehe Collins abdrückte. Jack konnte nicht mehr reagieren, er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen! Mir aufgerissen Augen erkannte er was passiert war. Collins hatte ihn angeschossen!

Die Schmerzen breiteten sich in seinem Inneren aus! Sein Bauch schien zu verbrennen und seine Beine glichen einem dünnen Stäbchen, das unter seiner eigenen Last durch zu brechen drohte. Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen. Die Männer bekamen es gar nicht mit wie ihr Captain auf den Planken seines Schiffes zusammen brach, sie feuerten einfach weiter auf die Dark Blood, die nichts mehr entgegen zu bringen hatte. Ihr Rumpf war fast vollkommen zerstört und die zwei Hauptmasten waren schon längst wie zwei geschlagene Baumstümpfe gefallen. Niemand kümmerte sich um den am Boden liegenden Jack. Das Blut, sein Blut färbte sein Hemd immer weiter rot und doch gab es nur eine Person die es zu bemerken schien.

„Jack! Nein!" schrie Bonny verzweifelt und rannte zu ihm.

Sie hatte es in seiner Kajüte nicht mehr ausgehalten und war, nachdem sie die Tür endlich wieder frei gemacht hatten, zusammen mit Annamaria hinauf gerannt. Doch das erste was sie sah war Jack, wie er schwer verletzt und blutend auf dem Boden lag.

Trotz des ganzen Krachs, der Kanonen und Pistolen hörte die Crew den verzweifelten Schrei der jungen Frau und drehten sich erschrocken um. Bonny hatte das Gefühl es seien Stunden vergangen, bis der Kanonenlärm endlich abbrach und Gibbs dafür sorgte, dass sie schnell beidrehten. Sein Captain war verletzt und sie mussten schnell zum nächsten Hafen um ihn versorgen lassen. Ohne weiter auf die Blood zu achten, segelten sie nun mit vollem Wind davon. Ihnen war es egal geworden, ob das Schiff unterging oder ob sie sie irgendwann wieder sahen.

Bonny hatte sich neben Jack niedergelassen und seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß gebettet.

Leise redete sie unentwegt auf ihn ein: „ Jack mach die Augen auf hörst du, du darfst mich nicht verlassen und was soll aus der Mannschaft werden?! Also komm schon du sturer Hund mach die Augen wieder auf! Du sollst ja nicht mit mir reden, aber mich ansehen! Bitte Jack," flehte sie und streichelte im immer wieder über die Wange, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand auf seine Wunde presste.

Gibbs hatte das Ruder an Cotton weitergegeben und kam nun auf sie zu.

„Wir sollten ihn in seine Kajüte bringen Missy! Komm…komm hoch!" sagte er leise und zog sie langsam am Ellenbogen hoch.

Langsam erwachte Bonny aus ihrer Lethargie und der Eifer blitzte hell in ihren Augen auf.

Ihre Liebe lag da zu ihren Füßen und war dabei zu sterben. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur noch leicht und sie wusste, wenn sie nicht gleich handelte, dann wäre es zu spät!

„ Ja du hast Recht Gibbs! Los bringt ihn in seine Kajüte, aber vorsichtig verstanden! … Vorsichtig!" wies sie die Männer an und wandte sich dann an Annamaria: „ Durchsuch das ganze Schiff! Ich brauche saubere Tücher, Nähgarn, eine Nadel oder irgendetwas sehr Spitzes mit einem Loch, dann brauche ich kaltes Wasser und Rum, viel Rum! Und bitte beeil Dich Anna!" drängte die junge Blonde und verschwand auch schon im inneren des Schiffes.

Ihr Blut schien zu kochen! Sie durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen, sie durfte Jack jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

Die Männer hatten Jack auf seine Koje gelegt und wurden von Bonny auch schon rausgeschmissen. Sie konnte jetzt keine Zuschauer gebrauchen, sie war auch so schon nervös genug.

Langsam trat sie an ihn heran. Seine Haut war blass, schon fast grau und kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Halte durch Jack! Halte durch!" wisperte sie und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„So und jetzt sehen wir uns das mal genauer an!" sagte sie schon wieder entschlossener, griff nach seinem Messer, das in seinem Stiefel steckte und begann sein Hemd auf zu schneiden und es ihm auszuziehen. Leise von Schmerzen erfüllte Stöhne entrangen Jacks Lippen. Doch Bonny hoffte, dass er weiter bewusstlos blieb.

Trotz des ganzen Blutes konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von den vielen bunten Bildern auf seinem Brust und seinen Armen wenden.

Doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen! Wo zum Teufel blieb Annamaria mit den ganzen Sachen. Schnell langte sie nach dem weggeworfenen Hemd und drückte es mit blutverschmierten Händen auf die blutende Wunde im seinem Bauch.

Erst als sie hoffte, das Blut würde einen Moment auf sich warten lassen, nahm sie es wieder hoch und besah sich seine Wunde etwas genauer. Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Finger begann sie die Haut rund um die Wunde abzutasten, als Anna mit voll gepackten Armen durch die Tür kam.

„Hier ist alles! Sogar eine richtige Nadel, hab ich bei den ganzen geplünderten Sachen gefunden! Aber wofür brauchst du das alles?" fragte die schwarze junge Frau und sah verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin.

„Das brauch ich um sein Leben zu retten, um die Blutung zu stillen! Doch erst einmal muss die Kugel raus!" erklärte Bonny mit gepresster Stimme und hielt Annamaria das Messer unter die Nase.

„Mach mehrer Kerzen an und halte das Messer so lange über die Flammen, bis es glüht, dann stecke es ins Wasser, damit es abkühlt! Los Beeilung!"

Schnell machte Anna wie befohlen die Kerzen an und tat was Bonny ihr aufgetragen hatte, doch sie konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, was Bonny vorhatte.

Anscheinend wollte sie Wunde nicht, wie es üblich war ausbrennen.

Als die Klinge glühte, tauchte sie es schnell ins Wasser, sodass es zischte und dampfte und reichte das Messer Bonny.

„Ok dann wollen wir mal!" Bonnys Stimme zitterte, genauso wie ihre Hände.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Anna wieder und reichte Bonny eine der zwei Rumflaschen.

Diese nahm sie dankend entgegen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck ohne zu husten. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich an das Zeug!

Sie stellte die Flasche auf den Boden und sah Anna angespannt an.

„Ich werde versuchen die Kugel heraus zuholen, ansonsten kann sie bei der kleinsten und falschen Bewegung wichtige Organe verletzten. Mein Onkel ist Arzt in Port Royal und hat mir so einiges erklärt und gezeigt!" erklärte sie ihr schnell, als sie ihren Blick gesehen hatte.

„Und du meinst du bekommst das hin?"

Bonny wandte sich wieder zu Jack, strich ihm sanft über die schweißnasse Stirn und flüsterte: „ Ich hoffe es Anna …ich hoffe es!"

Bonny dankte Gott dafür, dass sie die Kugel schnell gefunden und entfernt hatte, doch die Wunde blutete immer noch, zwar nicht mehr so stark wie zu Anfang aber immerhin! Jack war immer noch bewusstlos und sie hoffte weiterhin, dass es so bleiben würde. Sie konnte es jetzt nicht gebrauchen, wenn er anfangen würde vor Schmerzen zu zucken oder gar zu schreien.

Erschöpft seufzend nahm sie sich eines der Tücher die Annamaria ihr besorgt hatte und tupfte vorsichtig die Wunde so sauber, dass sie wieder etwas sehen, dann nahm sie sich ein neues Tuch und beträufelte es mit dem Rum, der immer noch neben der Koje stand. Die andere Flasche hatte sich Annamaria geschnappt. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie Bonny nicht weiter helfen konnte, stattdessen sah sie fasziniert und zugleich voller Angst um ihren Captain dabei zu was Bonny da tat. Diese betupfte nun die Wunde mit dem getränkten Tuch.

„Das soll die Wunde daran hindern sich zu entzünden!" Es war als würde sie das selber erklären, nur um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Anna bewunderte ihre Freundin für das was sie tat. Sie selbst wusste, sie hätte es nicht geschafft!

Als sie fertig war, griff sie nach der Nadel und dem Garn und fädelte es mit geübten Fingern ein. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, was ihre Eltern wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn sie erfuhren dass sie ihr gelerntes ganz anders anwendete als sie es bevorzugt hätten.

Mit angehaltenem Atem setzte sie die Nadel an und stach vorsichtig in die vor Blut rot gefärbte Haut ihrer Liebe und noch ein zweites Mal auf der anderen Seite des Sickelgroßen Loches. Nach den beiden Stichen knotete sie die beiden Enden des Garnes fest zu, so dass sich die Haut zusammen zog.

Dies wiederholte sie noch zwei Mal! Anna hatte sie genau beobachtet. Diese Frau war nicht nur gut für Jack selbst sondern auch für die ganze Crew und Anna würde in Zukunft bei Gefechten bestimmt freier atmen können, denn Bonny war ja zum Glück nun bei ihnen.

Bonny hatte die zugenähte Wunde nochmals mit Rum abgetupft und verband sie nun mit den sauberen Tüchern. Anna half ihr dabei Jack zu drehen, damit sie den Verband leichter anlegen konnte. Sein Gesicht war immer blasser geworden, während ihrer Behandlung, doch nun konnten beide sich zurücklehnen. Jack atmete leichter und sein Herz schlug schon deutlich stärker.

„Ich glaube er wird es schaffen, Bonny! Das war verdammt gut!" freute sich Anna und umarmte ihre Freundin, die immer noch ganz geschafft zu sein schien.

„Ich könnte es mir auch nie verzeihen, wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte! Doch noch sollten wir Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben Anna! Erst wenn sich die Wunde nicht entzündet hat können wir wirklich aufatmen. Aber Jack ist stark!" sagte sie schwer und setzte sich zu Jack auf die Matratze. Müde und total ausgelaugt nahm sie wieder seine Hand und führte sie zu ihren Lippen.

„Du wirst es schaffen Jack!" flüsterte sie und küsste jeden einzelnen seiner schlanken Finger.

Verstohlen wischte sie sich über ihre Wange und somit die Tränen die sich nun nicht mehr unterdrücken ließen fort.

Anna hatte sich schon längst davon geschlichen um Bonny ein wenig Ruhe zu verschaffen und um der Crew die momentane Lage von Jack mitzuteilen. Außerdem sollten sie auch wissen, was Bonny außergewöhnliches Vollbracht hatte.

Bonny saß währenddessen immer noch an Jacks Seite und dort würde sie auch bleiben, bis er endlich die Augen aufschlug.

TBC!!!

Ist vielleicht ein bisschen kürzer als sonst, aber ich denke es ist mir trotzdem gelungen, oder?

Beeil mich mit dem nächsten Chap!

Liebe Euch!


End file.
